Joe West's Amazing Father Day Gift
by Capty Fanfic
Summary: Things have been pretty crappy since Barry was snatched away, and keeping the Flash Family has been up to Joe West, this is his Father Day gift for doing so. I kinda rushed it so I might redo it later but I wanted to get this out. Enjoy


Joe West's Amazing Father Day Gift

I had this idea late night, on Father day while thinking of a fandom I could use for a Father Day one-shot, which this is. Out of all the dad in, all the fandoms which one needs a great father day gift.

Joe lost his son, almost lost his daughter and his biological son could've been killed he need something for being such a great dad and keeping his cool and being there for his family and friends through Team Flash's darkest hour. (Even though I think Team Flash darkest hour was season two.)

I don't own Cw or Dc or any of their affiliation

Let begin

(3rd Person)

When Barry disappeared into the Speed Portal the team, no they were no longer a team but a family, Cisco in a way had become a third son to Joe and a brother to Barry, Caitlin another daughter and a sister, and Earth-2 Wells an uncle to the young one and a cousin to Joe, possibly a brother. The family was broken Julian had left to go repair his relationship with his own family and heal his broken heart. Jay stay around for a bit teaching Wally some new tricks, but eventually left and Killer Frost disappeared.

Team Flash are what remain of it had hoped that Barry would come running out of the Speed Force the next second, minute or day. They knew that Barry could probably spend years in the Speed Force paying for his crimes, but had hoped time would play to their wishes and spit him out very soon. They knew it was selfish and wrong even after Jay explain it to them that the chance of that happening was rare, the still hoped because in all honesty the could care less, because what is Team Flash without the Flash, and what is the Flash Family without their Barry Allen.

After, they acknowledge the fact that Barry might now come out any time soon they had begun to straigized ways to save Barry, at first they had Wally try to enter the speed force however it seem to block him from enter, and even when Jay, Jesse or Supergirl gave their speed the speed force wouldn't open up. However, when Kid Flash was tried to enter the speed force for a different reason like for instance to learn it would allow him in but as soon as Kid Flash asked about Flash he was forcibly kick out. The tried get Wally to destroy the Speed Prison so that way Flash wouldn't have to be in the prison in the first place but that didn't work. Currently, the were just watching over the city and thinking of ways to set Flash free.

Joe West was settling in for bed after completing his nightly regimen which included the basic of brushing his teeth, taking his medication, and showering if smelly or sticky after an extra hard day of work, not in that specific order. However, that nightly regimen has started to be included two other activities one; every so often helping wally with his nightmare as he would wake up screaming in fright or wouldn't wake up at all stuck in a nightmare over the events of the past. The nightmare was almost always about Savitar killing Wally, Iris, Barry or Joe.

However, every so often Wally would have the King of all Nightmares, were Barry said to Wally that he had failed him, the family or the city. For, Wally first year as a Speedster it was probably be one of his roughest years ever and even though Barry had told Wally he didn't fail him Wally believed he not only fail Barry but himself, and Joe was afraid no matter what he or anyone else said he would carry that sentiment about himself until Barry could tell him otherwise. Wally might have gained the powers of the Speed Force and became a hero but Barry was still a hero and a role model to Wally.

In response to his trouble Wally became a workaholic his grades which were already good improved greatly and he was squashing his past speed record when just training, try to fill a great man place.

And even though Joe's heart hurt badly for Wally it bled for Iris she moved back to the house, more often than not Joe would spend time helping Iris fall asleep, let her cry on his shoulder, and let her speak of how it was unfair that Barry had been tested against something the Speed Force knew he would eventually fail, that the Speed Force would punish him for breaking a rule that was never explained and how all his life the odds were against him and for once he just deserved a break. Joe just barely manage to keep Iris at her job and keep her smiling but he did. After, all Iris wasn't just Iris' fiancé but her best friend.

Tonight, was a double whammy both of his kid needed their father, and although he could provide his heart was heavy. Joe looked at the alarm clock it was 11.15pm but it was also June 17, tomorrow was Father Day he didn't even realize, he sigh he wouldn't blame his kids if the forgot, every day Barry was gone hurt them and him too. As Joe slipped in beneath his covers he sighed again and wish that Barry was here.

Joe was jostled awake by a wind that came from nowhere. Joe sat up in bed resting his back against the back board, Joe scan the room with his adjusting eye, and listen to the whole house with his ears, he took a deep breath through his nose also smelling his fresh pine scent room. Because, of his training Joe could use his senses in way others couldn't.

Joe look over at the clock it was 2:00am, Joe has recently been waking up in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep. And that when it happen a bluish light pop into existence in the middle of the room and that light floating in the middle of the room, just bobbing up and down, up and down for 15 seconds. Joe stared at it and then it expand with a roar of power and a crash of thunder that small bluish light open up, into a similar shape that whisk his son away what seem like forever ago.

Joe could just barely make out a humanoid shape walking out the portal to stand in front of it. But, Joe knew it could only be one person. "Barry" Joe asked and that was who it was "Hi, dad" said Barry smiling Joe stood up as he had already made his way to the foot of the bed while Barry was walking out of the portal. Joe hugged Barry hard and Barry hugged back just as hard.

"Are you out, are you free?" asked Joe "No, not yet but I will be soon, so stop sending Wally in the Speed Force it is getting quite upset. No, Joe I'm here for you to wish you a happy Father Day, the speed force has given me this opportunity."

"What I want for Father day is you back here for good." Joe almost yelled "I can't come back yet the speed force is still teaching me, however I be back soon. Joe, my time is almost up I have to go back but remember this I loved you like I loved my biological father, keep Team Flash together, tell Iris, I'll be back soon, remind Wally that his better than me in so any many ways and tell Cisco that he will always be my friend. You guy are my family I want it to be that when I get out." Barry said slowly fading

"Barry, Barry no come back I miss you, we miss you we aren't Team Flash without you." Said Joe letting the wait of the world and all the grief he collect over the weeks and months spill out.

"Joe, it not me that made the team but it was you guys I would be the man I am today without Team Flash at my side, Goodbye Joe I have to go, see you soon." said Barry as he faded from view and the portal closed.

End

I know some expected for me to let Barry completely go free, but I thought this was better, also I enjoy the third person view which might be kind of weird.

I hoped you enjoy please comment and see you guys, when you travel with Air Fanfiction again.


End file.
